call_of_duty_nazi_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kino der Toten/Trivia
Near one of the power generators on the stage, there is some writing. The only word that can be recognized is "Project." **On the Nintendo Wii, it says "Jr. Projectionist" in that same spot. *In the Pack-a-Punch room, there are pictures of a zombie and a Hellhound. *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *Takeo looks significantly older and has a mustache and Dempsey is much more dirty and covered in scars. *At the Mystery Box spawns, there is a map showing the cinema. It also shows the location of the mystery box; the location(s) are marked by green lights. Keep in mind that the location can be seen only after the power has been turned on. *The Mystery Box can be located by a blue vertical glow to the sky. However, it is very hard to tell where the box is as the light can only be seen from the alley (as it's the only outdoor area on the map), and since the map takes place during daytime, the glow is almost invisible. *After opening the upstairs room and going behind the wall, the player can see text that says "The element is here," an obvious reference to Element 115. *The musical easter egg on this map is "115" by Kevin Sherwood and Elena Siegman, it can be activated by using the action button in front of the three Element 115 rocks found in the following places **In the lobby, where the player spawns. **In the dressing room, on a little table close to the MP5K. **In the small room at the top of the stairs past the alley, on a shelf near the window. *There is always music playing on this map. Due to it's low volume, it's easiest to hear when there are no zombies nearby. The song is "Damned" by Kevin Sherwood, the music of the menu. *After the player spawns, the player can open the room to the left and look at the books scattered on the floor. One of them says "Edward Richtofen". *Some of the random rooms the character gets teleported to from the Pack-a-Punch room have a film reel that can be picked up and put into the projector to view the film. *There are two radios located on this map. One is located in the hanging chandelier in the theater and the other is located on a building (specifically, a Berlin wall guard tower) seen from the zombie barricade to the player's immediate left after entering the alley. It can be easily seen and activated using a sniper rifle. *In the theater room inside the first window on the left is a note that says "IGNOMO JUBILUS" which in Latin roughly translates to "Laughable mistake", or a disgrace to shout. *The bar in the starting room contains several unusable perk bottles and a bottle of vodka. *On the Nintendo Wii, there is a purchasable AUG under the Sentry Gun on the Stage. *If the player is in split-screen, if the players go to the Pack-a-Punch room, the clock on the wall above the Pack-a-Punch will read different for each player. *If the player goes to the dressing room to the barrier being lit up with a green light, the player should be able to hear something thumping in one of the dressing crates. *In the dressing room, on the small section of wall to the right of the MP5K, above the clothing rack there are three names vertically written in chalk. Samantha, Emilia, and Abigail with hearts on either side of the names. *In the Pack-a-Punch room, there is writing on a bulletin board that reads "Durchhalten Männer, wir machen sie fertig" which translates to "Hold on men, we'll finish them." Underneath that a message reads "Ja, ja, sicher!" which translates to "Yes, yes, sure!" *Sam's destroyed room has a small table with a teddy bear sitting at it. The player can see the Double Tap Root Beer, Juggernog, Quick Revive, and Speed Cola bottles on the table. *Several pods are in the theater containing what appear to be monkeys. There is also one pod by one of the curtains appear to have broken open as if whatever was inside it broke out. *The Eye of Providence appears in two places on this map. First under the staircase, on a canister, and second is on a book inside a zombie barricade. *Some pictures of what appear to be early drawings of Kino der Toten can be found on the Central Intelligence Agency Data system under the Dreamland username vbush. *If subtitles are enabled, the loading screen's comic misspells Richtofen as "Richtofan" on the Xbox 360 and PC version. On the PlayStation 3 however, it is spelled correctly. *In the room with the letter-filled shelves, some of the letters sprawled across the floor spell "Manhattan Down". This is also seen in the loading screen intel. *"Knowledge itself is for the taking" can be seen scrawled above the power switch, although it is hard to read. *A trailer for Kino der Toten that has never before been seen was released during the Call of Duty XP event. It can be seen here. **In the trailer it shows Takeo about to fire a crossbow, oddly, the hands firing it first-person are Richtofen's. The same can be seen with Dempsey about to fire a Mustang and Sally having the first-person model of Nikolai. *There are numerous posters scattered around the map saying "Faust" featuring a demon. This is a reference to the 1926 German horror movie "Faust - Eine Deutsche Volkssage" *In some countries and the portable version of the game the swastika on flags are replaced with a German eagle logo. *On the Nintendo Wii version, several things that can be found on the Xbox, Playstation and PC maps are missing, As well as some minor differences in the map itself. **The pods scattered around the map are gone. **Only one radio can be heard when shot at, however, two of them can be found. **There is no orange glow on the Thundergun. **The Guard Tower in the Alleyway area is missing **The character portraits are gone. **The small gap between the scaffolding on the stage is a brick wall, along with some other scaffolding being added. **Some of the chalk drawings and messages are changed completely. **The Mystery Box within the Lobby area is moved to the side, by the window **The extra rooms that the Teleporter transports the player to can be seen in the sky, in the Alleyway area. **The Mystery Box can dispense wall weapons, similar to the Mystery Box within World At War. Why this happens is unknown. **A majority of the map seems very early and unfinished *In the alley, if the player looks at the buildings to the left of the door, they can see the construction of the German TV tower "Fernsehturm. This suggests that the map takes place in between 1965 and 1969." *In the fourth intro picture of this map, the characters can be seen entering the teleporter that sent them to Kino der Toten from Der Riese. *On the chalkboard in the Pack-a-Punch room, there are a few legible pieces of writing scribbled beside pictures and equations: **"Experiment 935 was successful" **"Everything can be based off this model" **"Schwarze sonne (German for "black sun")" **"114 Uuq" "115 Uup" **"Tomorrow the project will move into full production" **"Why (sic) is up? Why won't it work?" **"I know it was you Richtofen" (In Der Riese also) **"Help" **"Energy Momentum" *The sign in the alleyway reads "Deutsches Sol Kino" meaning "German Sun Cinema" * In the spawn room there is some writing that reads "Beware of the 6". *Originally, this map was supposed to be included in Call of Duty: World at War's Map Pack 4, but was scrapped due to it being too close to Modern Warfare 2's release date.